Kore kimochi ga nanidearu ka ga wakaranai
by Dathurdoe68
Summary: She was found at the age of 7 by two guys who saved her life. She had a secret that no one knew. Everything about her was pure and good intenioned but there were times where she couldn't control herself. Rei is the girl who is friends with Naruto and she will face many obstacles. Whether it being hurt, lonliness to joy and friendship. Who knows maybe even a love harem


I'm doing a Naruto fanfic haven't seen it for awhile so I might get some things wrong... and I don't own naruto only Rei

Name: Rei

Looks: big green eyes with specks of gray in them. Black hair that sometimes looks like it's a dark blue going down to her waist. A black with tints of purple rose goes along her shoulder. A purple crescent moon is in the middle of her forehead but is hidden from her bangs that barely stops above her eyes. Height is 4'5 but when she is around 12 she's an inch shorter than naruto . Wraps goes along her fists.

Personality: she's a really dense person most of the time and has a really big heart. She can be sarcastic and doesn't care what others think of her. She knows how to do things easily but does not like to show off. She may seem like a clue less dummy but knows more than she she's a little bipolar and she can feel lonely even if there are people around her. She will worry about anyone, even her enemies. She is selfless and has a habit of tilting her head, making anyone who sees her do that blush uncontrollably. Not a jashinist but will pray to him ( I don't know something like that). She has a habit of saying ne,ne or just ne. She can understand animals. Will make up nicknames for people.

Age: first 7 then 12 Abilities: good at genjutsu and taijutsu. Okay with ninjutsu. Has a kekkei genkai that activates automatically when the sharingan or byakugen comes near or she can do it on will. Has really good chakra control. Knows unknown Justus and some she made up. Has the unknown jinchurikki in her, named kosun. "' ...''' is what would it be like if Kosun were to talk with her

Past: her parents and twin brother were murdered when she was 4 by an unknown person. She was then taken in by her father's sister. They lived off with their clan and moved around a lot but the clan hated her except her cousin hiro. She runs away and stays in the land of water. She then meets a boy there and starts calling him samui or sa-kun to tease him. She never says his real name though.

Likes: everyone, sweets, nature, cute things ( which is sometimes almost everything) and will glomp people she thinks are adorable. Animals

Dislikes: fan girls, mean people, hospitals.

Weaknesses: ninjutsu

Fears: sometimes blood, losing people and being alone.

Rei's pov

The wind was blowing all around and the snow was falling to the ground. It was cold and my hands were going numb then I seen my best friend Samui. " ne, ne sa-kun what are you doing " I yelled towards him. He smiled walking over to me.

" nothing, chisana" he said and smiled. I frowned.

" I'm not tiny", I muttered to him and he laughed then poked my cheeks, making me smile.

"so what do you want to do today sa-kun", I said to him and his smile went away. He looked the other way and didn't say anything. ''' He must be feeling guilty"' kosun said. ' why' I asked him. '''I don't -  
"'. Kosun was cut off when samui began to talk.

"I'm going" he said looking back at me.

" where are you going" I asked.

"Away". He replied and I smiled.

"Can I come with you samui" I asked him smiling. Tears began to form in his eyes and he looked down. His hair began to blow in the wind.

"No" he whispered. I nodded my head at him.

" okay , then I will wait till you come back." I said to him and I was met with a hug. He whispered into my ear saying he wasn't going to come back. When those words left his mouth it began to get harder to breath. ' He's not coming back.' I thought. " I'm gonna wait" I whispered back

" don't " he said while still hugging me and then he let go. " goodbye Rei." He said and started to leave. I looked at his leaving figure for awhile and ran after him. I yanked onto his hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Please don't leave me" I whispered. He pulled back a little and looked at me. He brought his lips to my forehead. He hugged me back and we stood there for awhile.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now". He said and he tried to leave but I wouldn't let go.

"Rei let me go". He said. I did and took off my necklace ( it was shaped as a snowflake but it was purple) and handed it to him.

"Promise you won't forget about me samui" I said. He smiled at me and brought his hand to my face. He looked at me and leaned closer to me.

"How could I forget about you Rei" he whispered while his voice cracked when he said my name. I could feel his breath, it was a warm, nice feeling and he leaned a little further towards me. I looked at him wondering what he was doing and that's when his lips brushed against mine. He pulled back and smiled again.

"This is for you Rei, so you won't forget me either " he said pulling out a bracelet that had flowers embroidered on it. He motioned for my hand and put it on me. I smiled and hugged him and let go.

"I will miss you samui, goodbye" I whispered my voice almost breaking. He smiled and a few tears went down his face. I wiped them away for him. I stroked his face and he pulled back. He whispered goodbye and left. I didn't look at him and after awhile I looked in the direction where he last was. 'I really am alone now.' I heard a grunt from kosun. ''' kid you still have me '''. Kosun said and I smiled slightly. ' yeah I still have you.' I began walking to the bridge but samui was still on my mind. I sighed, when I was near it. I watched as the snow fell. ' I want to go back home' I thought and started leaving behind the village.

*a few weeks later*

I was walking for what seemed like forever to find the clan but it was hard to find them and that's when I smelt a familiar scent that I've always smelled before I left them. Blood. I ran to where it was and I seen the clan. Dead. There was so much blood and I started looking around. There were 3 guys there with black cloaks and red clouds on it. The first man resembled a fish, him with blue skin and dark eyes and he was bigger than the other two. The second was a guy with black hair and red eyes. He had two marks going along his face. The third was a guy who sort of looked like a girl with his blonde hair in a pony tail. I would have squealed and ran to go glomp them because they looked so adorable but it seemed they were the ones who killed my clan. I looked away trying to find Hiro but when I caught sight of him my breathing stopped for a second. There was my beloved cousin on the ground with blood coming from his mouth. I could hear his heartbeat and it was still pounding but it was slowing down. I dashed to him quickly and knelt beside him.

" H-hiro" I whispered. I brought him near me and he looked at me with the most saddest eyes he's ever had.

" Rei, get out o-of h-h-here." He choked out. I brought him near me and held him.

" no I won't" I said trying so hard not to sob.

" d-do it now" he managed to hiss out but he winced slightly. I shook my head no. His eyes were fluttering trying to stay open and they closed. I said his name a few times and he opened his eyes back up.

" g-get o-out of here n-now Rei, I m-mean i-it or they'll k-k-kill you." He stuttered out.

" I don't care, I don't want to lose you" I screamed out at him. He glared at me.

" you h-have to now, huh w-why. W-why are you s-s-staying instead of leaving l-l-like I t-told you t-to. W-w-why do you h-have to be s-so tr-troublesome Rei." He said. I laughed and let out a few tears.

" I love you hiro, you were the only one who didn't hate me even when the others encouraged you to." I yelled out at him. He smiled slightly.

"Thank you Rei, f-f-for ac-actually c-caring about me" he whispered and his breathing slowed down. His heart beat stopped.

" no, no, come on hiro don't leave me." I cried out. I looked up at the guys.

" please help him" I said. Two of them laughed.

" help him, why would we help someone we had to kill." One said. 'How dare he laugh about something like this.' I wiped my tears away. I then noticed a flash of silver catch my eye. Hiro had a couple of kunais with him. I grabbed them quickly and when they weren't looking I threw it at them. They jumped back in surprise. I smiled when I seen the blond dig in his pouch and pulled out some clay. I muttered out bakuhatsu ririsu and it exploded, knocking him out temporarily.

" you little brat" fishy cried out. He grabbed the kunais I threw and threw them at me. I jumped away but not fast enough. They got me in the side. I winced at the contact.

" ne, ne fishy if you weren't trying to kill me. I would glomp you right now" I said tilting my head a little. He got mad at the nickname but he turned red when I said that. ' I wonder why, maybe he's sick'. ''' yeah he must be sick ''' kosun snickered out. ' Well maybe I should see if he's alright' I thought. ''' you baka I was being sarcastic, just pay attention.''' Kosun yelled out. 'Huh oh yeah.' Unknown to me kosun sweat dropped at my comment. I didn't notice until it was too late that blondie became conscious again and he threw a clay bird at me.

"Katsu, un" he shouted. I jumped back but then got knocked back and collided into a tree. I let out a whimper. 'Ouch it hurts'. I tasted something liquid going down my chin. I wiped it away and seen it was blood. I put my hand on my forehead and winced at the pain. I needed to get away.

" Kakureta gazo jutsu". I yelled out. It made me invisible for only a few seconds so I could escape. When I released it I felt most of my chakra drained. I started running away and not looking back.

* a few hours later*

My image was getting blurry and it seems like fishy cut me deeper than I thought. I knew that if I stopped, I would be found by them or someone else. My body was starting to give out. I was beginning to sway back and forth and then I collapsed onto the ground. I looked up at the sky and heard some shouting.

" Izumo get over here now". The voice yelled out. Footsteps came walking towards me and that's when I seen his face. He had spiky, black hair with dark eyes. A strip of bandage went across his nose and a forehead protector. That's when I blacked out.

*Time skip*

I woke up and I was blinded by light. I brought my hands over my eyes and sat up. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. I groaned. 'Oh Jashin why'.

"How are you feeling, are you okay", the familiar voice said. It was him, the guy that I last seen. I nodded my head at him. He smiled.

" I'm Kotetsu Hagane and this is my partner Izumo Kamikuzi " he said. I looked at him for awhile. He coughed and his friend started speaking.

" could you tell us what happened to you" Izumo questioned. ' Oh kosun what do I do. Kosun laughed.''' Lie'''He said. ' ehh but I'm a horrible liar'. I said to him. ''' just do it'''. 'Fine.

" I lost my family so I was trying to find them. I tried to climb high into a tree but I fell off." I said trying to sound convincingly but I think I did the opposite because they looked at me in confusion and then at each other.

" what is your name, I don't remember it", Izumo said. I smiled and giggled. ' so adorable'.

" ne ne orokana, I never told you guys. My name is Rei" I said smiling to both of them. Izumo turned a faint pink.

" when you're better, we will be taking you to see the hokage" Izumo said. I shook my head no.

" why not" izu-kun said. ''' izu-kun really'''. Kosun said. Ignored him.

" I need to find my family", I lied. Kotetsu smiled slightly.

" Well if we see the hokage then we can get in contact with your family. Let's go Izumo" Kotetsu said. They both smiled at me and left. ' Hmm I think they know I'm lying.' Kosun chuckled. ''' of course they do kid because you're a horrible liar.''' I pouted at that. ' I know so now I'm going to have to leave now huh Kosun.' He grunted at that and I laughed. I brought my legs to the side and pushed off the bed. My knees were wiggling but I made it to the window. I carefully opened it and climbed out but I lost my balance and fell. I grunted at the contact and looked up. I seen I fell only 2 feet. I got up and leaned my back up against the wall. I waited till I regained my breath and started walking away from the hospital.

* 10 minutes later*

I was playing at the park, well sort of. I was hidden in the shadows by a tree and was playing in the dirt with a stick. I watched as the children played and their mothers watched them. I went back to drawing in the dirt awhile longer and they started to leave. I watched as the kids left with their parents and they were all smiling, but then something caught my attention. It was a boy with blonde hair swinging on a swing, alone. I watched him and seen no one was coming for him. I frowned. I got up and dusted my self off, then I walked towards him quietly. When I reached him he was looking down and a tear slid down his face. I brought my hand to his face and wiped it off. He looked up at me quickly and I smiled at him. His eyes were full of confusion and pain. I frowned at that and I noticed something peculiar. He had whiskers on his face.

" kawaii" I whispered. His eyes widened and he turned a slight pink.

" ne, what's your name" I asked him. His eyes widened and he looked around at then pointed to himself. I nodded.

" Naruto Uzumaki" he whispered and looked down. I smiled at him he looked so adorable like that, that I wanted to glomp him. So I did but when I did that we both went falling down. We both let out a oof sound. I started giggling and he joined in. I then stood up and helped him up

" my name is Rei" I said smiling at him. I was surprised when he hugged me suddenly, so I brought my arms around him and then we both pulled away.

" why are you being so nice to me" he said to me in pain. I patted his head.

" why wouldn't I be" I replied in a confused tone.

" because the other villagers don't like me and if you hang out with me they won't like you either" he said. I looked at him and poked his cheek.

" I don't care what they think and if they don't like someone as kawaii as you then that's their lost. Now smile Nato-kun" I said to him and ruffled his hair.

" hey don't do that" he said and I ruffled his hair more. His cheeks went red and I started laughing. I ran from him and he started chasing me and was yelling around. I started taunting him and a couple of times he almost got me. I started running out of breath and I stopped. Trying to regain my breath and naruto came over to with a worried expression.

" ne Nato-kun maybe I should start calling you oshaberi" I said to him.

" hey I don't got a big mouth" he said a little louder than me and I giggled.

"Sure you don't" I said. He was going to say something but he closed his mouth and backed up a little. I looked behind me and seen two people glaring. Kotetsu and Izumo. I chuckled a little and rubbed the back of my head.

" yo" I said. They were still glaring at me.

" where were you, we've been looking for you everywhere" Kotetsu yelled. Izumo placed his hand Kotetsu's shoulder.

" you know you're not supposed to be out of the hospital. You're still recovering. Who said you could go out, was it him" Izumo said and pointed at Naruto. Naruto looked upset and he looked down. I glared at Izumo.

" no it wasn't him. Jeez I don't get why you guys are upset, I can take care of myself" I said to them.

" yeah because you can totally take care yourself, that you got lost from your family and that you got hurt" Kotetsu said. I flinched at that but they didn't notice. I looked away.

" I'm sorry, I just don't like hospitals at all and I like being outside by people, it makes me feel safe" I said and their faces softened up.

" Well come on we have to go back now" izu said. I nodded my head and turned around looking at naruto.

" bye Nato-kun, I'll see you tomorrow" I said waving at him. He smiled and waved back. I turned back around and took Izu's and Kote's hand. I pulled them along, leading them back to the hospital.

*Time skip*

I stood there looking at the hokage, he had on some outfit of some kind. He looked at me and I looked at him. We both blinked and no one spoke.

" yo" I said and smiled. He cleared his throat.

" we have some important discussions regarding why you're here and how we can come in contact with your family, if you can give us their name" the hokage said. I sighed. ' looks like I have to tell them the truth huh Kosun'. He grunted.

" they're dead" I said with a blank expression. It hurt a little bit but I was I glad I told them the truth instead of lying. Though the hokage looked taken aback a bit.

" I'm sorry for your loss" he said and I nodded.

" so can I go now" I said.

" where are you going" he said. I sighed again.

" Well I was going to see Nato-kun and tell him goodbye. Then head out and go travel around" I said.

" by yourself"

" yeah" I said.

" ehh but she can't, just look at her she needs to stay so she can be safe" Kotetsu said and Izu nodded.

" it is all her decision whether she chooses to stay or leave" the hokage said. I smiled.

" bye " I said and walked away.

" ehhh" they all shouted. I chuckled and walked out of the building.

" wait a minute Rei, you can't just leave" Kotetsu said running after me with izu right behind him. They were now in front of me trying to block me from going. I motioned for them to come towards me. They leaned in and I pinched their cheeks.

" I never said I was leaving" I said and pushed passed them. I left them behind but looked back at them, they had their mouths opened. Looks like they really thought I was going to leave. I left and started looking for naruto. What I didn't know though was that izu and kote were following me.

* about an hour later*

I was still walking around looking for naruto when all of a sudden I got knocked over by a tiny dog. It was fully white with some brown on its ear. I cooed over it and picked him up. I giggled when he licked me.

" ne, ne are you lost or were you just running from someone" I said and he barked. I nodded my head and looked around.

" I don't see anyone around right now, so I think you're safe. Who were you running away from" I asked and he barked again.

" Ohh kiba, he's your owner then" I asked him again and he barked.

" Well if you want to run from him you have to be sneaky about it then. Come on follow me" I said and he trailed after me. We walked around a bit and then stopped. We hid in the bushes for awhile then aka-kun let out a low bark. I looked down at him and then at the boy he was staring at. They boy had red markings on his face and messy brown hair. He had on a coat with black on its hood. We were watching him look for aka-kun and that's when I seen naruto. I screamed out his name and ran out of the bushes jumping on naruto.

" yo" I said to him and he let out a groan. I got off of him and helped him up. I giggled at him.

" are you always going to do that" naruto said while rubbing his back. I nodded my head. I heard a bark and turned around. Aka-kun came out and kiba picked him up. He started scolding aka, and I could tell kiba was worried about him. I smiled at the seen.

" bye bye aka" I said to him and he barked at me. Kiba turned his head and looked at me. His face turned red. I heard naruto chuckle.

" kiba's blushing at Rei" naruto yelled out and kiba's face turned more red. Kiba shouted at naruto telling him to shut up. Then they both started arguing. I started laughing. I went over to where naruto now was and poked his cheek. He stopped what he was doing.

" I've been looking for you forever Nato-kun and then you start arguing with kiba" I said and pouted. Naruto started freaking out and kept saying he was sorry. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me.

" well now that I found you let's go. Bye kiba" I said and waved at kiba. He turned red again and nodded his head. Naruto and I left with me pulling him along.

What I didn't know was that izu and kote were glaring at naruto, trying to plot up ways they could hurt him for holding hands with me. One would merely say that they were jealous of those who were near me.

When naruto and I were walking around I could feel that someone was watching us. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. Then when we were by the villagers they were glaring at us. ' so this is what naruto meant'. I frowned at them and then let out a huge smile. ' If they want to be like that, I won't let them get the best of me'. I let go of Naruto's hand and started skipping around him.

" ne, ne nato-kun I think that I could win by being the funnest person ever while you are just boring" I said to him and started twirling around.

" no I don't think you are. I am while you're the boring one." He said but I could hear his voice challenging me.

" Oh yeah well let's see who the funnest person is then" I said.

" you're on then" he yelled out. I smiled glad to see that he was back to his normal self. I poked him.

" tag you're it" I said and started running away. He was right on my tail. We were laughing and having fun. I started slowing down and he came at me but tripped and fell on top of me.

" no you're it" he said to me. Then two shadows came in to view.

" what do you think you're doing to Rei" Kotetsu said. Naruto and I looked up at them. They were glaring at naruto.

" n-nothing" naruto stammered out. I started pushing him off me and he got off. I giggled at him and he turned red. They were still glaring at him. ''' kid I dare you to give a peck on your friend's cheek'''. Kosun said. ' why'. I asked him. ''' because it will help strengthen you're friendship with him''' He said. ' that doesn't make sense.' I said back to him. ''' just do it''' He said. 'Fine'. I leaned in and pecked naruto on the cheek. I got up and helped him up. His face was really red and he stood there gaping at me. Izu and kote glared even more. I walked over to them and gave a peck on their cheeks. I then walked away leaving them there gaping at me.

Ta da. How was that. I'm not sure how this will play out but this is for sure not going to be a naruto/oc story. I will think about pairing her with who you guys pick. Next chapter she will be around 12. So bye.


End file.
